Cónclave en Deneba
El Cónclave en Deneba fue una convocación Jedi durante la Cruzada Sagrada Krath de la Gran Guerra Sith, en el planeta Deneba en el 3.997 ABY. La reunión de los Jedi se hizo en respuesta a la creciente amenaza del lado oscuro que se pensaba había sido eliminada previamente en Onderon durante la Insurrección de Freedon Nadd, un año antes. Casi diez mil en número, los Jedi se reunieron en un anfiteatro en el valle al pie del Monte Meru de Deneba, donde el portavoz del Consejo Jedi, un Maestro llamado Odan-Urr, habló de una antigua profecía que mencionaba que los Señores Oscuros de los Sith regresarían al frente de los eventos galácticos. Varios Jedi hablaron en el evento, incluyendo a Ulic Qel-Droma, quien presentó la idea controversial de infiltrar a los Krath, inspirados por los Sith, desde adentro. La idea de Qel-Droma fue recibida con menosprecio por muchos de los Jedi presentes, incluyendo su antiguo Maestro Arca Jeth, al igual que el anciano Maestro Jedi Shayoto. El cónclave entonces tuvo un receso, permitiendo que muchos de los que llegaron tarde se acomodaran en lo que se reiniciaba la reunión. Uno de los recién llegados fue el Maestro krevaaki Vodo-Siosk Baas, que llegó justo cuando un ataque sorpresa de los Krath interrumpió la asamblea con un bombardeo de cápsulas de vida. Las cápsulas contenían letales droides de guerra Krath, que después de ser soltados comenzaron a atacar la asamblea. La batalla consiguiente resultó en las muertes de muchos Jedi, incluyendo al Maestro Jedi arkaniano Arca Jeth, e influyó en la decisión de Qel-Droma de infiltrar a los Krath. A pesar de las numerosas advertencias en contra de esa acción, Ulic persiguió a los Krath hasta su hogar en Koros Major. Antecedentes Problemas en Emperatriz Teta thumb|left|150px|Miles de naves [[Jedi/Leyendas|Jedi decienden al planeta Deneba.]] En el 3.998 ABY, el Maestro Jedi Arca Jeth dirigió un equipo de Caballeros Jedi y peleó una serie de batallas en el planeta Onderon, conocidas como la Insurrección de Freedon Nadd. Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising Freedon Nadd, un antiguo Señor Oscuro de los Sith, había mantenido a Onderon bajo la influencia del lado oscuro de la Fuerza por casi cuatro siglos, hasta la llegada del Maestro Jeth, cuando Jeth desterró al espíritu de Nadd y liberó al pueblo onderoniano de su influencia oscura. Al hacerlo, los Jedi creyeron que el lado oscuro había sido contenido.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force Sin embargo, este no fue el caso. La región de la galaxia conocida como el sistema Emperatriz Teta había sufrido recientemente una violenta insurrección política por los herederos a los tronos de Emperatriz Teta, Satal y Aleema Keto.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force Los Ketos eran los líderes de los Krath, una sociedad secreta de magos Sith recientemente establecida. Para solidificar su gobierno del sistema, los Krath sitiaron a su propio planeta natal Emperatriz Teta, el último de los mundos tetanos en resistir el golpe de estado.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith El Maestro Arca sospechaba que el malestar en Emperatriz Teta de alguna manera estaba conectado al levantamiento en Onderon, así que él y sus Caballeros aceptaron cuidar al sistema Emperatriz Teta. Una vez más los Jedi pelearon contra el lado oscuro, esta vez contra los Krath, con la intención de restaurar la paz en el espacio tetano. Sin embargo, cuando los Krath manifestaron sus recientemente adquiridos poderes Sith, el esfuerzo conjunto República-Jedi fue desconcertado y derrotado. Considerando lo rápido que los Krath habían esparcido el lado oscuro por la galaxia, los líderes de la Orden Jedi se preocuparon aún más de que una antigua profecía estaba a punto de ocurrir. El resultado fue algo que no había pasado en cientos de años: se convocó una reunión de todos los Jedi. Llegada a Deneba thumb|right|200px|Los [[Maestro Jedi/Leyendas|Maestros Thon y Arca, discutiendo sobre su camarada Vodo-Siosk Baas.]] Debido al hecho de que el lado oscuro jugó una parte integral en el ascenso al poder de los Krath, los Maestros Jedi decidieron reunirse y discutir si la situación requería un esfuerzo bélico Jedi renovado. Casi todos los Maestros, Caballeros y padawans de toda la galaxia fueron llamados a Deneba, casi diez mil en total. De los primeros en llegar fueron el Maestro Arca Jeth y el recientemente herido Ulic Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider y su hija Vima, y el Maestro Thon. Nomi y Ulic habían vuelto de una fallida misión de ayuda a Emperatriz Teta, donde los cazas Caos Krath reales hicieron ataques suicidas junto con cazas ilusorios, y la Armada de la República se retiró del espacio tetano. Ulic fue herido en el asalto, y la República tuvo que retirarse y repensar su estrategia de batalla. Con el brazo en un cabestrillo, Ulic Qel-Droma parecía distante mientras sus colegas Jedi se maravillaban ante tantos de su fraternidad reunidos en un solo lugar. Nomi, preocupada por la condición persistente de Ulic, sugirió que él usara un droide de servicio para ayudarlo a subir. Mientras tanto, los Maestros Thon y Arca de Arkania discutían la creciente oscuridad alrededor del aprendiz de uno de sus colegas. Justo entonces el grupo llegó con Cay Qel-Droma, el hermano de Ulic. Cay, preocupado también por el bienestar de su hermano después de la Batalla de Koros Major, se sintió aliviado al verlo bien, aunque él también sugirió la asistencia de un droide. Ulic se rehusó a emplear uno mientras contaba los gloriosos momentos de la batalla, mientras Nomi presentaba los eventos más objetivamente. Ella estaba más preocupada por la herida de guerra de Ulic y cómo se rehusaba a sanar, cuando el Maestro Arca se les acercó. Él les explicó que los antiguos holocrones Jedi contaban historias sobre cómo en el pasado los Sith pudieron torcer la naturaleza, al punto de impedir que las heridas sanaran naturalmente. Ya que la conferencia estaba a punto de comenzar, los Jedi tomaron sus lugares en el anfiteatro. El cónclave Mensaje al cónclave thumb|left|260px|[[Odan-Urr, hablando telepáticamente a través de la Fuerza.]] Los Jedi convocados se reunieron en un enorme valle ahuecado en el centro del Monte Meru, con un gran escenario al centro. Reconocido como uno de los Jedi más viejos y sabios, el Maestro Jedi draethos Odan-Urr se sentó en el escenario, y como el portavoz del Consejo Jedi fue elegido para presidir la convención. Cuando comenzaba la asamblea, el Maestro Arca le previno a Ulic y los otros sobre el draethos; humanoides que usaban la telepatía como principal medio de comunicación, mas antes de que pudiera terminar a sus mentes llegó la voz de Odan-Urr. Aunque nerviosos al principio, los Jedi se relajaron y escucharon concentrados mientras Odan-Urr narraba la profecía del regreso de los Señores Oscuros, y de la catástrofe en Emperatriz Teta. Él hizo la pregunta de si los Jedi deberían enviar una flota más poderosa para lidiar con la amenaza del lado oscuro, justo como se hizo con Onderon. Fue en ese momento cuando Ulic Qel-Droma se aproximó al estrado. El plan de Ulic 90px|thumb|right|[[Dace Diath, Cay Qel-Droma y Qrrrl Toq en el Cónclave en Deneba.]] Ulic fue reconocido por el Jedi draethos y, a través de la Fuerza, Odan-Urr transmitió las palabras de ulic a todos los asistentes. Él comenzó discutiendo los eventos pasados, y cómo se tomó un enfoque erróneo para lidiar con los Krath. Ulic sentía que los Jedi se habían equivocado, que la fuerza militar abrumadora nunca sería capaz de eliminar completamente el lado oscuro. Él creía que incluso si el lado oscuro era derrotado en el espacio tetano, nada le impedía crecer e otro lado de la galaxia y esparcirse de nuevo. Mas la historia de éxito de Qel-Droma estaba en cuestión entre sus asociados; él acababa de regresar de una derrota, y muchos Jedi dudaban si él era capaz de dirigirlos hacia algún tipo de victoria. Aquí él confesó su verdadero plan: no confrontación directa, sino infiltración. Ulic Qel-Droma propuso que un Jedi fuera elegido para convertirse en un agente doble, fingiendo lealtad a los Krath, mientras secretamente aprendía sus caminos y buscaba destruirlos. La asamblea estaba alborotada; Ulic Qel-Droma estaba proponiendo lo impensable. Muchos de ellos, incluyendo al Maestro Arca, le aconsejaron a Ulic no decir la tontería de que la única manera de derrotar el lado oscuro era unírsele. Caballeros como Shoaneb Culu y Dace Diath, que pelearon con Ulic en Onderon, también hablaron contra el plan. El anciano Maestro Shayoto habló de los peligros de tratar de destruir al lado oscuro desde adentro. El Maestro Arca coincidió con Shayoto, y le advirtió a ulic que él no podría destruir completamente al lado oscuro, sólo contenerlo como Thon había hecho con el planeta Ambria. Arca continuó, diciendo que aunque los Jedi nunca podrían esperar destruir al lado oscuro, a través de sus esfuerzos combinados podían crear una pared de luz para alejar al lado oscuro. Se llamó a un receso, y terminó la primera mitad del Cónclave. La sombra de Freedon Nadd 230px|thumb|left|[[Vodo-Siosk Baas siente el espíritu oscuro de Freedon Nadd alrededor de su aprendiz, al otro lado de la galaxia.]] Sólo un pequeño número de Jedi estuvieron ausentes de Deneba, y durante el receso muchos más llegaron tarde, pues la distancia que recorrieron era muy grande. Uno de los que se tardaron fue el Maestro Vodo-Siosk Baas. El Jedi krevaaki estaba terriblemente consternado, pues su más grande estudiante Exar Kun lo dejó para buscar cosas del lado oscuro, lo que lo preocupó tremendamente. Él sabía que de alguna manera Exar Kun sería barrido en los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban. Vodo buscó al Maestro Arca, y se encontró a los hermanos Qel-Droma mientras Cay amonestaba a Ulic por su temeraria propuesta. Después de un breve intercambio Ulic y Cay le dijeron a Vodo dónde estaba Jeth. Saludándose, los Maestros Jedi caminaron mientras discutían sobre Exar Kun y su fascinación por el lado oscuro. De repente, hubo una llamada violenta a través de la Fuerza. Vodo y arca la sintieron, y Vodo la reconoció instantáneamente como la de su aprendiz Exar Kun. Lo que no sabía ningún Jedi en Deneba era que el espíritu oscuro de Freedon Nadd había engañado a Exar para que aceptara el lado oscuro. A petición de Arca, Vodo empleó la fuerza y meditó sobre su estudiante. Cuando el espíritu de Nadd se dio cuenta de que Kun estaba recibiendo ayuda exterior, le prestó atención a Vodo. Vodo lo sintió demasiado tarde, justo cuando Nadd lo azotó con la Fuerza. Él fue derribado, y se perdió su conexión con Exar Kun. Sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada por su estudiante, Vodo y los otros Jedi tomaron sus lugares en la arena mientras iniciaba la segunda mitad de la convocación. La Batalla de Deneba Antes de el cónclave continuara, los Jedi fueron emboscados por cientos de cápsulas de vida que cayeron desde el espacio hasta la superficie de Deneba, desatando su mortal carga de droides de guerra Krath; los Jedi así se vieron sorprendidos en una feroz batalla. Arca rápidamente le sugirió a Vodo que crearan un escudo con la Fuerza para protegerse, mas Cay notó que era demasiado tarde. Cay Qel-Droma le dijo a su droide servidor T-12 que investigara el área, mas al recibir esa orden el programa de los Krath se inició y los droides servidores recibieron las instrucciones de despachar a los Jedi. Los droides Krath montaron una ofensiva formidable, mas a pesar de su intenso asalto los Jedi salieron victoriosos. En el calor de la batalla, el Maestro Arca Jeth murió a manos de un droide de guerra. Consecuencias thumb|right|180px|Los hermanos Qel-Droma se abrazan poco antes de [[Ulic Qel-Droma|Ulic partiera al sistema Emperatriz Teta.]] La batalla de Deneba había terminado y, aunque los Jedi habían ganado, muchos perecieron en el conflicto, como Arca Jeth. Los esfuerzos de limpieza comenzaron y el Maestro Vodo-Siosk Baas se retiró a una colina alejada, donde sacó su holocrón personal y grabó los eventos del día incluyendo la trágica muerte de Arca, y el descubrimiento de que los Krath fueron los responsables del ataque. Mientras tanto, Ulic se sentó con las túnicas del Maestro Arca, mientras Nomi y Cay trataban de consolarlo. Ulic sintió gran culpa por la muerte de Arca, y juró continuar con su plan a pesar de las advertencias de los Maestros. Nomi le dijo que esa idea terminaría en una calamidad, mas Ulic no fue convencido. Cay también trató de impedir que su hermano tomara una decisión tan desesperada, mas tampoco tuvo éxito. Los Jedi volvieron a ossus, donde Ulic y Nomi buscaron más información sobre el sistema Emperatriz Teta. Ulic estaba determinado a aprender todo lo que podía de los Krath y su sistema natal, para entender mejor con lo que estaba lidiando. Viajando a la Gran Biblioteca Jedi, fueron recibidos por el Maestro Ood Bnar. Ood le dio a Ulic una historia detallada de Emperatriz Teta, y le advirtió sobre su precipitada decisión. Antes de que se fueran, Odd llevó a los Caballeros ante el Maestro Odan-Urr, el Jedi que mantenía las antigüedades. Odan-Urr reveló su raro holocrón Sith, y les mostró a Nomi y Ulic historias de antiguos Jedi que cayeron al lado oscuro, sin embargo Ulic no se impresionó. Él dijo que no buscaba la aprobación de los Maestros, sólo su comprensión. Los Maestros reconocieron su determinación, mas también sabía que sería una locura tratar de obstaculizar a Ulic. Ood Bnar y Odan-Urr se fueron, dándole a Qel-Droma su bendición.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi Antes de salir de Ossus, Ulic tuvo una conversación con su hermano Cay. Cay aún creía que su hermano estaba tomando una tonta decisión, y estaba nervioso por si nunca más vería a Ulic. Cay trató de disuadir a Ulic, mas éste estaba determinado. Los dos hermanos se dieron un abrazo, y Ulic le aseguró a Cay que todo saldría bien. Ulic pasó la siguiente mañana con Nomi, preparándose para partir al sistema tetano. Rehusando las repetidas ofertas de ayuda de Nomi, él le dio un apasionado beso y partió hacia Emperatriz Teta, el mundo de los Krath. Principales participantes Odan-Urr left|170px Entrenado por el antiguo Maestro celegiano Ooroo, Odan-Urr se convirtió en uno de los Jedis más viejos y sabios de la Orden. Como un joven padawan el era ávido del conocimiento, estudiando implacablemente la historia y tradiciones Jedi, y aprendiendo técnicas de la Fuerza antiguas y olvidadas. Él jugó un rol importante en las Guerras de Unificación del sistema Emperatriz Teta, mostrando su habilidad en el raro arte de la meditación de batalla.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith En este tiempo, se convirtió en el asesor personal de la Emperatriz Teta. En el 5.000 ABY, una visión profética le advirtió a Odan-Urr de una inminente invasión del legendario Imperio Sith, que llevó a la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. Como un Caballero Jedi Odan-Urr volvió a la batalla, junto a la Emperatriz guerrera y la República Galáctica. Los Sith eventualmente fueron derrotados, y Odan-Urr encontró un holocrón Sith en los restos de una nave de guerra Sith abandonada. Después de la guerra Odan-Urr fundó la Gran Biblioteca Jedi en Ossus, donde mantuvo su preciado holocrón Sith junto con otras antigüedades.Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire Odan-Urr eventualmente alcanzó el rango de Maestro, y para el tiempo del cónclave en Deneba él había presidido asambleas Jedi por casi seis siglos. Él era el vocero del Consejo Jedi. Ulic Qel-Droma left|130px Ulic Qel-Droma era un famoso Caballero Jedi y, junto con su hermano Cay, era el aprendiz de Arca Jeth. Durante su tiempo como el padawan del Maestro Arca, Ulic fue asignado a una misión diplomática en el planeta Onderon. Junto con Cay y el Jedi twi'lek Tott Doneeta, viajaron al planeta del lado oscuro mas fracasaron rotundamente en su misión. Los Jedi se involucraron en la Guerra de las Bestias de Onderon, y ayudaron al Señor de Bestias Oron Kira a derrotar a la Reina Amanoa y sus legiones del lado oscuro.Tales of the Jedi: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon Después de las Guerras de las Bestias Ulic y sus compañeros Jedi combatieron al esposo de Amanoa, el hechicero Rey Ommin, y al espíritu oscuro de Freedon Nadd. Después de derrotar al Rey Ommin Ulic fue uno de varios Jedi concientes de que el lado oscuro no había sido derrotado por completo, y fue al sistema Emperatriz Teta, y junto con Arca y sus demás aprendices aceptó la vigilancia de Emperatriz Teta. Arca después envió a Ulic y Nomi Sunrider como enlaces Jedi con la República Galáctica, donde pidieron asistencia para los mundos tetanos. El esfuerzo Jedi-República fue infructuoso, y durante la Batalla de Koros Major Ulic fue herido gravemente. Como resultado del fracaso de la misión, la Orden Jedi convocó una reunión en el planeta Deneba, donde Ulic reveló su plan de infiltrar secretamente a los Krath. A pesar de la oposición unánime de la asamblea Jedi, Ulic Qel-Droma decidió destruir el lado oscuro desde adentro. Arca Jeth left|110px Arca Jeth de Arkania fue el Maestro Jedi de Ulic y Cay Qel-Droma, al igual que del twi'lek Tott Doneeta. Durante su época de Caballero Arca participó en la Campaña Hyabb-Twith del 4.050 ABY, un esfuerzo Jedi por expulsar a los infames Merodeadores Nelori del Corredor Hyabb-Twith. Treinta y cinco años después él jugó un rol importante en la Gran Revolución Droide, donde reveló un poder de la Fuerza poco conocido que le permitía a un Jedi descomponer los mecanismos internos de un droide con la Fuerza.The New Essential Chronology Como el vigilante del sistema Onderon, Arca Jeth envió a sus tres padawans en su lugar para lidiar con la inestabilidad civil de Onderon. Cuando sus aprendices fracasaron el Maestro Arca intervino, usando el poder de la meditación de batalla Jedi para derrotar a la Reina Amanoa y su ejército del lado oscuro. Arca y sus aprendices combatieron al lado oscuro nuevamente en la forma del Rey Ommin, esposo de Amanoa, y el espíritu del Señor Sith Freedon Nadd. Arca y sus Jedi eventualmente derrotaron a Ommin y purificaron a Onderon de oscuridad. Arca supo que la magia Sith había escapado de Onderon hacia el sistema Emperatriz Teta. Cuando los Jedi fueron llamados en masa a Deneba para discutir sobre la oscuridad en el sistema tetano, Arca estaba convencido contra el plan de Ulic de aliarse con los Krath. Shayoto left|130px Shayoto era un anciano Maestro Jedi que vivió en los tiempos de conflictos galácticos como las Masacres Gank del 4.800 ABY y el Cataclismo Vultar casi 500 años después. Shayoto también estaba familiarizado con las maquinaciones de los Sith, y abogó fervientemente contra las intenciones de Ulic Qel-Droma de unirse a los Krath. Después de ser casi ignorado por la asamblea Jedi, a Shayoto finalmente se le permitió hablar, y Arca Jeth le cedió su lugar. Él después recontó conflictos previos como la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, y dijo que el Maestro de su Maestro le dijo de la Oscuridad de los Cien Años. Por este antiguo Jedi Shayoto aprendió cómo los del lado oscuro implementaban sus malvados planes, actuando secretamente y sólo atacando cuando sus víctimas eran más vulnerables. Él le advirtió a Ulic y la asamblea de Caballeros sobre los peligros y vilezas del lado oscuro, y cómo en el pasado los del lado oscuro tuvieron éxito al destruir civilizaciones enteras. Entre bastidores El Cónclave en Deneba apareció en el número Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side de la serie de cómics Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi. La batalla fue concebida y escrita por los autores Tom Veitch y Kevin J. Anderson, y fue dibijada por el artista Chris Gosset. Veitch y Anderson decidieron usar el cónclave como el escenario de la muerte de Arca Jeth, un momento cumbre en la caída de Ulic Qel-Droma al lado oscuro. El Cónclave en Deneba también apareció en el [[Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)|audio drama de Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith audio drama]], con las voces de John Cygan (Ulic Qel-Droma), Glynnis Talken (Nomi Sunrider) y Jim Ward (Arca Jeth), añadiendo una versión única y personal a una historia ya establecida. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *[[Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)|Audio drama de Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith]] *''Adascorp Fiscal Period Financial Report and Outlook: Field Report: Project Black Harvest'' *''Champions of the Force'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Notas y referencias Deneba